Valentines Day
by Miles Tails McCloud
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Fox is pretty bored. He then asks Fara out, but he unprepared of what's going to happen during his date. Please R&R. I am welcome to all criticism. But please don't flame me.


**Fox's Valentine Day**

It's Valentines Day in Corneria, and everyone is celebrating this holiday. Even Andross. Andross has declared peace just for one day and agrees to not attack Corneria in any way. Starfox is resting in the Great Fox with nothing to do in paticular...  
"I'm bored Fox," whined Slippy in his girlish tone.  
"Shut-up! Frog face," snapped Falco.  
"Do you have anything on your mind, Fox?" ask Peppy. "I'm going out with my fiancé soon in Corneria. You know that it is Valentine's Day."  
"I never get any girls," whined Slippy once more.  
"Well maybe it's because you ARE A GIRL," retorted Falco.  
"Then how come you don't get any girls?" sobbed Slippy  
"Uh... That's... uh... I mean..."  
Everyone laughed, except Falco of course. There was really nothing to do now that Andross declared peace for that day. Fox wanted to see his sister, Star again. She always knew what to do, and what to say. The problem was that Fox didn't even know where her own sister lived. He sighed deeply.  
"Hey, Fox! Why don't you go out with Fara?" asked Peppy.  
"Hey! That's a great idea!"  
Fox quickly went to the a/v monitor and dialed Fara up. The screen flashed, and soon, there was Fara's head projected on the monitor.  
"Hey what's up Fara?"  
"Nothing much. I was wishing that someone would ask me out. But no one's called me yet, except you," sighed Fara.  
"How 'bout we go out to Corneria for dinner?"  
"Sure! But before we go to dinner, let's go out to Zoness and shoot some targets."  
"Ok. How about 12 o'clock?"  
"Sure. See ya then."  
The a/v monitor blinked and turned off. Fox looked at his watch. It was only 10 in the morning.  
"Good" he thought. That gives me at least 2 hours to get ready."  
Fox smiled happily and went into his room to get ready. Little did he know that Star was spying on him.  
"Big bro' has a date. I gotta check this out," Star thought.

Meanwhile at Venom, Leon was with his girlfriend, Amy Johnson somewhere on Venom. Pigma was with his love, tornab crab, and was making a pig of himself with all the food. Andrew was with his uncle Andross doing something. And finally, Wolf was doing absolutely nothing. In fact, he was almost bored to death.  
"There's nothing to do," sighed Wolf. "I wish I could go fight with Fox. Hey, wait a minute, that's a good idea."  
He quickly dialed up Fox. What showed up was a picture of a big rabbit.  
"Hey carrot breath, where's Fox?"  
"He's getting ready for a date on Zoness."  
"Oh, is he ehhh?" Wolf slyly said.  
"Would you like to talk to him?"  
"No, that's alright. I'm fine"  
Wolf turned off the a/v and thought to himself, "This won't be such a boring Valentine after all." He got on his Wolfen II jet and flew to Zoness.

Fox was unaware of all this happening. He was smiling very happily. It's been awhile since he went out with Fara. He missed her a lot, and he hadn't gone out with anyone in a long time. He changed into his usual outfit: loose jacket, green baggy pants, a black belt with a triangle, headphone, and metallic shoes. Fox never liked a tuxedo; it was too stiff and made him feel uncomfortable. Besides, it made him look dorky.  
When he was finished dressing, he got out of his room and went into the rec room. Falco was sitting in a couch reading a TIMES magazine (no doubt it was a Playbird magazine in disguise), Peppy in a nice suit in a rocking chair holding flowers, and Slippy on his computer. Then Falco thought of something.  
"I finally figured it out! Didn't we find Katt on Zoness? She is considered my chick right?"  
"And you want to go out with her?" ask Fox.  
"Yeah." Besides, I'm too irresistible for her."  
Falco tried to show off his feathers, and the others tried not to laugh. Fox was a little worried about Falco. Does Katt really like Falco? Or does she want to eat Falco? Fox did eat other animals too, so why would it be unreasonable. Then he looked at his watch.  
"Geez!" It's already 11:50! I better hurry to Zoness if I want to get there in time. He quickly ran into the hangar and turned on his Arwing. In no time, he was off.

Fara was quiet bored right now. She had been shooting rubble on Zoness and had been waiting for Fox for 20 minutes. It was 12:10 and Fox was late! Then she saw an Arwing in the distance. She talked into her headphone.  
"Hey! Where have you been?"  
"Sorry, I almost forgot about the practice."  
"You're such an airhead Fox."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
In the distance, a custom-made fighter was coming. Fox and Fara didn't see it though; because they were too busy arguing. Star looked at them.  
"Love is so funny." she thought  
Fox heard her telepathically. He thought back.  
"Shut-up Sis'."  
"Got a girlfriend, Foxy poo?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Just wanted to bug you, that's all. Nothing else."  
"Fox? Are you alright?" Fara gave a confused look. "You look like your talking to someone."  
Fox snapped out of it. He was partly happy, and partly annoyed, now that her sister had come.  
"Fox?"  
Fox shook his head, "Yeah? What's up?"  
"Thought I lost you there. How 'bout let's go eat lunch now?"  
"Sure."  
"Fara and Foxy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
"SHUT-UP, Star"

Star was pretty bored. She decided to go to Great Fox to check how things were going, while Fox and Fara went to Corneria. By the time Wolf got there everybody was gone. Damn it! he thought.  
When Star made it to Great Fox, she typed in a couple of codes and broke into Great Fox. When she went in, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco jumped up.  
"Whacha guys been doing?"  
"Haven't you heard of knocking?" said Peppy.  
"No. Do you have any more of those Playbird magazines Falco?"  
Falco hurriedly ran into his room and locked to keep Star out and to protect his second Cindy Crowford poster and his other Playbird magazines.  
"How have you been doing Pepster?"  
"Nothing new. I'm about to go on a date with my fiancé."  
"Ok," she said. She was planning to go into Peppy's room to check out a black box he kept under his pillow. After Peppy left, Star quietly sneaks into Peppy's room. She picks up Peppy's pillow and opens the black box. Inside, she finds a necklace from her mom, Vixy, sunglasses from his dad, and a couple of pictures. She almost cried when she saw the pictures. The pictures were of his mom, dad, and Fox. They all seemed so happy with no worries. She missed her parents very much after they died. She looked through all the pictures. There were pictures at the beach in Zoness, Venom before it was polluted, and in Corneria. She put the box back under the pillow and took a picture as a remembrance.

Meanwhile, Fox and Fara were on Corneria watching the stars. It was 6:00 PM and they were looking at the constellation.  
"Hey Fox, there's the Furry Dipper."  
"And look, there's the Valentine Star."  
"I never knew there was a Valentine Star."  
"Well, it's the only star in the Lylat System that's shaped like a heart. It was said that it brings loved ones together and makes everyone kind for a day. But it's only a legend."  
Fara and Fox looked at each other. Then Fox's stomach gurgled.  
"He he he! Fox, you're so funny."  
Fox blushed and said, "Let's go eat dinner."  
They went to a restaurant called the "Wolf Cafe". There, they ordered a tornab crab, some lamb, and two cola cocas. Little did they know that Star was one of their waiters disguised. Fox and Fara started to look at each other again.  
"Oh Fox..."  
"Oh Fara..."  
"Oh Puh-Leez," Star thought to Fox.  
"Do you have to always follow me around? It's getting very annoying!" Fox thought to Star. "Go away Sis. Damn you're so annoying!"  
"Make me! Nah, nah."  
"Fox? Are you okay? You seem a little paranoid."  
Fox shook his head. "I'm okay. How about we go on Great Fox instead?"  
"So you guys can start kissing up." Star thought.  
"Shut up!"  
Then all of a sudden, Wolf came in the cafe. Exhausted, and going into the cafe for a bite, he finally found Fox.  
"I finally found you Fox."  
"You seem a little tired fella."  
"Shut up before I break that mouth of yours."  
"You shouldn't attack us you know. Andross can exile you for not following his treaty. You wouldn't like that would you? No Wolfen jets to fly in. Watching me kill your Star Wolf team without you."  
"RATS! I never get the chance to kill you. I'll kill you one day Fox, just like your father."  
"Shut up Wolf."  
Fox and Fara walked out of the cafe and with Star following them. They got aboard Great Fox and they sat in the couch in the rec room. Falco could be seen no where. He was either still in his room hiding his Playbird mags or he was out with Katt. Star was with them.  
"Hey! Who are you?" asked Fara. "You look so much like Fox."  
"Well, let's see... If I look like Fox so much, and I'm about the same age as him, that would make me his twin."  
"Just go away Star. You've been bugging me this whole day."  
"Fine. I'll repay you for all the annoyance I've done, by giving you entertainment. She inserted a disk into the computer and opened a file. The computer played a movie and Fox and Fara were watching closely. It was Andross and Andrew looking at an a/v screen dialing up someone. Then they heard something from the a/v screen.  
"ANDROSS, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOU'VE BEEN TAKING OVER A SYSTEM AND YOU DON'T EVEN VISIT YOUR MOTHER? YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT OF A SON!  
"Sorry mum. I've been busy lately. I can't tell everyone that I know where my mother is."  
"Oh. Ashamed now are we? You're ashamed of your own mother. You ought to be ashamed."  
Andross was blushing, and looked like he was about to cry. Andrew was laughing his head off looking at Andross cry. Fox and Fara were laughing their heads off too. The movie ended, and Star took out the disk.  
"Well big brother, gotta leave now."  
"See ya around, but not too soon."  
Once Star left, Fara and Fox were kissing and were on the couch. Star could feel her lips getting moist.  
"Eeewwww gross. This is one of the reasons why I hate being Fox's twin."

The End

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own this story. The credit goes to the orig. author. I do take credit for the small changes that I've made and the corrections**_

_**Send me your thoughts. Thx. HF 42562**_


End file.
